El amor es eterno
by Wingfy
Summary: Algo que se me ocurrió después de mi primer fic. ojala les guste. Nota: No estoy muy orgullosa del primero.


**El amor ****es eterno**

La canción de Mocedades así como cualquier personaje de DNAngel, incluyendo el manga del mismo, no me pertenecen. DNAngel y todos los personajes son obra de Yukiru Sugisaki.

Este sería mi segundo fic, después de fallar (rotundamente) en el primero, espero y este sea mejor que su antecesor. De todos modos me esforzaré al máximo para tratar de hacer lo mejor.

Gracias a **Aidan Rouge** por tomarse el tiempo necesario en revisar mi primer fic, trataré de hacer un re-make del mismo y mejor narrado…espero.

La mañana era fría y abrumadora a la vez…sin embargo, nada de eso importaba. No importaba si el cielo se estremecía, no importaba si la lluvia caía… El mundo entero podría colapsarse de un segundo a otro…y tampoco importaría… Ya nada importaba…nada.

_Yo le quería con toda el alma_

_Como se quiere solo una vez_

_Pero el destino cambio mi suerte_

_Quiso dejarme sin su querer_

"Satoshi?" Una voz familiar me pregunta. "Satoshi, tenemos que irnos."

"Señora Niwa" Alzo mi cabeza para encontrar que la mamá de mi inconsciente novio me observa con preocupación…pero, ni siquiera puedo pensar en dejar al ángel que duerme eternamente sobre esta cama tan incomoda… La cama de un hospital.

"Nenecitas descansar y si hay algún cambio los doctores nos lo harán saber…" Me sonríe…o trata de; aún así puedo ver que con tan solo ver a su hijo en esta situación la parte en mil pedazos.

"Ya lo sé…es solo que…quiero estar a su lado… eso es todo…por favor…" La miro suplicándole silenciosamente con mi mirar sintiendo lágrimas que quieren caer por mi rostro…

_Una mañana de frío invierno_

_Sin darme cuenta se echo a volar_

_Y desde entonces aún lo espero_

_No me resigno a la soledad…_

"Esta bien…" Emiko me sonríe tristemente y claramente puedo ver una lágrima caer silenciosamente de su mejilla… '_no soy el único que sufre por tu ausencia Dai-chan, eso cualquiera lo ve claramente…'_ "Por favor avísame si necesitas algo Satoshi…" Con eso Emiko da la media vuelta y se marcha, dejándome a solas con mi ángel y mis pensamientos.

"Cuanto ha sido ya Dai-chan… ¿2 semanas?" Le pregunto a mi ángel como de costumbre, una costumbre que se hizo casi diaria para mí. Al hablarle, sentía que me oía, y su rostro tan pacifico calmaba el dolor tan profundo latente en el fondo de mi corazón. "Si no lo sabré mejor que nadie… Aquel día…" El recuerdo de repente bloqueó mis sentidos…haciéndome sentir impotente ante aquel recuerdo…

_**Por la cera, se encontraban caminando dos chicos probablemente de unos 15 y 16 años cada uno. El más joven, un pelirrojo, siendo arrastrado 'literalmente' por el otro. Iban riendo y charlando…hasta que el más joven de los dos preguntó.**_

"_**Satoshi-kun, a donde me llevas." El pelirrojo preguntó con exhorta curiosidad.**_

"_**Si te lo dijera…ya no sería sorpresa¿Cierto Dai-chan? Así que deja de preguntar y sigue caminando." Un joven de cabello azul le contestó con una sonrisa.**_

"…_**Eso no es justo¡Nunca me quieres decir nada!" El pelirrojo se detuvo y miró con desilusión al otro.**_

"……_**Dai-chan" El de cabello azul se acercó a su amor y lo abrazó. "Los regalos de cumpleaños se 'suponen' que tienen que ser sorpresa, sino no serían días especiales…" **_

"_**Sabes Satoshi-kun…" Daisuke puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Satoshi y colocó su cabeza en su pecho, sintiendo la calidez que radiaba de su novio.**_

"_**¿Qué?" Satoshi devolvió ese tierno abrazo, colocando su mentón en el suave cabello rojizo de su ángel.**_

"_**Has cambiado mucho… y para bien" Daisuke le dijo casi en un murmullo.**_

"_**Si cambie… lo hice por ti. Gracias a esa luz, he sabido valorar las cosas que se encuentran a mí alrededor. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, eres mi primer pensamiento en la mañana y eres el lo ultimo que pienso antes de dormir. Eres todo en mi vida Dai-chan…" Satoshi acaricia una de las mejillas de Daisuke y lo ve directamente a los ojos. "Todo…" Lentamente se acerca más hasta besar tierna y ligeramente a su ángel.**_

"_**Satoshi-kun…te amo tanto; tu también lo eres todo para mí" Daisuke abraza mas fuertemente a Satoshi y vuelve a besar a su novio.**_

_**De repente e inesperadamente para la tierna pareja, un auto; el cual iba circulando 'aparentemente' normal por la calle, pierde el control cerca de la intersección en donde todos los peatones circulan sin ningún problema, tomando por sorpresa a Daisuke y Satoshi.**_

_**El conductor solo puede tocar el claxon para que cualquier afortunado salga del camino a tiempo sin lesiones… desafortunadamente, no hubo tal suerte con Daisuke y Satoshi…**_

_**Todo parecía borroso y desorbitado para el joven Satoshi quien después de un tiempo trató de reincorporarse y ver lo que había ocurrido, sin embargo el mareo se lo impedía del todo; hasta que…**_

"_**¡Da-Daisuke!" Satoshi olvido de repente el fuerte mareo que sentía y se acercó a su ángel.**_

_**Al ver la forma inconciente de su novio, se arrodillo y lo levanto delicadamente en sus brazos.**_

"_**¡Daisuke¿¡Daisuke, puedes oírme¡Por favor despierta…!" Satoshi trató desesperadamente de calmar el llanto que se cernía sobre el.**_

"_**¡…U-Una…una ambulancia…ne-necesito llamar una ambulancia!" El llanto no se hizo esperar más e irrumpió en Satoshi. El único pensamiento coherente de Satoshi, fue abrazar fuertemente el cuerpo inconsciente de su querido Daisuke…**_

Satoshi no tuvo tiempo de recordar más, ya que el monitor donde el pulso de Daisuke se veía de repente y extrañamente empezó a timbrar, dando la impresión de que experimentaba un paro cardiaco.

"……" Satoshi se mantuvo estupefacto por un buen rato antes de reaccionar.

"No… ¡No, no, no, no, no¡No Daisuke, no!" Satoshi se abalanzo sobre su ángel y colocó sus manos en ambos lados de la cabeza del pelirrojo. No sabiendo que hacer, Satoshi empezó a llorar suplicando entere sollozos que su ángel no lo dejara…pero.

"Aun lado, aun lado" Una enfermera acompañada de un doctor sacaron al preocupado Satoshi del cuarto. Lo último que Satoshi pudo escuchar antes de salir del cuarto fue el constante timbreo del monitor y al doctor decir "Quizá no lo logre…"

_Donde estas corazón_

_No oigo tu palpitar_

_Es tan grande el dolor_

_Que no puedo llorar_

_Yo quisiera llorar y no tengo más llanto_

_Le quería yo tanto y se fue_

_Para nunca volver…_

Después de un rato en espera, una eternidad para Satoshi, el doctor salió a anunciar el veredicto.

"Disculpe¿Es usted familiar o conocido del Sr. Niwa?"

"Si, que sucede… ¿Está bien?" Satoshi pregunto con rigidez y preocupación en su voz.

"…Desafortunadamente lamento informarle que…" _'Por favor que no sean malas noticias' _"…el Sr. Niwa…no durará mucho." _'E-Esto-esto debe ser un sueño…esto no puede estar pasando…por favor no…no.'_

"Puede pasar si desea estar con el…en verdad, lo lamento mucho… Solo un milagro podría salvarlo ya que desafortunadamente…no hay nada que podamos hacer…" El doctor se marchó y dejando a Satoshi absorto en sus propios sentimientos.

Satoshi, sin embargo, no esperó mucho y entró al cuarto en donde su ángel yacía pacíficamente dormido. Cada paso hacia la cama de su ángel dolía como si mil agujas hirieran su corazón retorciéndolo con cada pinchazo que recibía… Un dolor inimaginable al saber que la persona que más amas se marcharía para siempre de tu vida. _'No creo soportarlo…no creo poder seguir…no creo. Daisuke…'_

_Yo le quería con toda el alma_

_Como se quiere solo una vez_

_Pero el destino cambio mi suerte_

_Quiso dejarme sin su querer_

Al acercarse aun más a su querido y lindo ángel, el monitor mostraba el ritmo cardiaco de Daisuke, el cual disminuía más y más… Satoshi entonces tomo su previo asiento y recostó su cabeza en el cálido pecho de Daisuke…

_Solo el tiempo borrar podía_

_Aquellos años de tanto amor_

_Y una mañana de frío invierno,_

_La luz del alba se obscureció…_

"Aún puedo sentir tu corazón… y también su calidez…" Satoshi cerró sus ojos y dejo caer libremente nuevas lagrimas al pecho de Daisuke.

"Te amo… y siempre te amaré…" Satoshi tomo la mano de Daisuke en la suya y la apretó ligeramente. Una pequeña pero triste sonrisa escondida entere ligeros llantos hizo aparición… De pronto el mundo se colapso.

_Donde estas corazón_

_No oigo tu palpitar_

_Es tan grande el dolor_

_Que no puedo llorar_

_Yo quisiera llorar y no tengo más llanto_

_Le quería yo tanto y se fue_

_Para nunca volver…_

El único sonido que se podía oír, era un largo timbrado acompañado de una línea recta en el monitor. Satoshi ya no podía oír el corazón cálido y fuerte de su dulce y tierno Daisuke…

"El regalo de cumpleaños que ibas a recibir…era…e-era un…un anillo de compromiso… un anillo." El corazón de Satoshi ya no aguantó más y sus sentimientos se desbordaron.

"¡Un anillo¡Un tonto y ridículo anillo!" Satoshi apretó más fuerte la mano de Daisuke y casi gritó. "¡Por culpa de ese estúpido regalo…todo esto pasó…¡Por mi culpa¡Todo fue por culpa mía y de mi estúpido regalo!"

_Le quería yo tanto y se fue_

_Para nunca volver…_

"¡Nada de esto hubiera pasado si no hubiera planeado todo eso…!"

Satoshi después de un rato se reincorporó, observando a su pequeño ángel con una infinita tristeza. De su pantalón saco una pequeña caja con un forro azul marino, la tomo con ambas manos y la abrió.

"Quisiera que me esperas Dai-chan." Tomo la inerte mano de su querido ángel y colocó un hermoso anillo de plata en el dedo anular de la mano derecha de Daisuke. Satoshi entonces cerró los ojos y beso la mano de su pelirrojo. "Esto es un símbolo de mi amor hacia ti; un símbolo de que mi amor es y será eterno…pro siempre mi Dai-chan… por siempre."

Con esto último, Satoshi se inclinó y beso por última vez los labios tan suaves de su primer y ultimo amor…

"Vivirás en mi hasta el día que mi corazón deje de latir… Y nuestro amor vivirá por siempre hasta el fin del universo…mi Dai-chan… Mi amor, mi vida, mi mundo, mi esperanza…mi ser…"

"_**Por siempre…nuestro amor eterno vivirá para siempre."**_

**Fin.**

Ojala les guste, siéntanse libres de criticar y opinar sobre este fic, así me ayudaran (espero) a escribir mejor.

Mil gracias. 


End file.
